


Ghosts of Past Liaisons

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Ghosts of Past Liaisons

Why?

The glow grew fainter as two sets of footfalls, one softer than the other grew distant, carrying her beyond his reach.

The answer was there, in the ghosts of past liaisons…in the cool determination in her eyes that carried only a trace of regret. Not regret for her choices.

Never that.

Regret, perhaps, for the fate she was consigning him to.

There would be fury and accusations. But Charles wouldn’t go down. He would come out on top of adversity as he always did.

The expected betrayal hurt more than he had expected.

But she wouldn’t hurt him again.


End file.
